poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas is the first Land Before Time/Tim Burton film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Halloween Town is a dream world filled with dark creatures such as deformed monsters, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, vampires, werewolves and witches. The Pumpkin King, named Jack Skellington, leads them in a frightful celebration every Halloween, but he has grown tired of the same routine year after year. Wandering in the forest outside the town center with his ghost dog, Zero, he finds a cluster of trees each with a door which represents a certain annual holiday. Jack is drawn to the tree with the Christmas tree-shaped door and opens it which leads to a portal to "Christmas Town". Impressed by the feeling and style of Christmas, Jack presents his findings of the holiday to the Halloween Town residents. They fail to grasp his meaning and compare everything he says to their idea of Halloween. Jack undertakes several experiments to try to understand Christmas logically, but he becomes frustrated when he fails to understand. However, he realizes that just because he can't understand Christmas does not mean he still can't enjoy it; so he announces to Halloween Town that this year they will take over Christmas. Jack's obsession with Christmas leads him to usurp the role of Santa Claus, known to him as "Sandy Claws". Every resident is assigned a task, while Sally, a rag doll woman who was created by the town's mad scientist, has romantic feelings towards Jack. However, when she is alone, she has a premonition of Jack's Christmas ending badly. When she tries to warn Jack of the imminent disaster, he misinterprets her anxiety to mean that she is worried when given the responsibility to make Jack's Santa costume. Meanwhile, Jack assigns Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous children, to bring Santa to Halloween Town. When he arrives, Jack tells him of his plan that he will take over Christmas this year, much to Santa's protests. After this and against Jack's instructions, and largely for their amusement, the trio deliver Santa to Oogie Boogie, a gambling-addict bogeyman who plots to play a game with Santa's life at stake. Christmas Eve arrives and Jack prepares to embark into the sky on a coffin-like sleigh pulled by skeletal reindeer. Sally tries to stop him by releasing fog juice, but Jack is inspired by Zero's glowing nose and orders the ghost dog to lead the team. He begins to deliver presents to children around the world, but the gifts (shrunken heads, Christmas tree-eating snakes, etc.) only terrify the recipients. Jack is believed to be an impostor attempting to impersonate Santa. The army is alerted, and, using searchlights to spot him, they open fire on him with artillery. Jack believes at first that the shells are merely fireworks, set off to thank him; by the time he realizes the truth, it is too late. The sleigh is shot down and Jack is presumed dead by Halloween Town's citizens, but in fact he has survived the crash, landing in a cemetery. Although he is depressed by the failure of his plan and the damage it caused, he realizes that his Christmas adventure has helped him to rediscover his love for scaring people. Having come up with new ideas for next Halloween and wanting to "set things right", he rushes back to Halloween Town. Meanwhile, Sally attempts to free Santa, but fails and is also captured by Oogie. Jack slips into the Oogie's lair and frees both Santa and Sally just before Oogie can drop them into a fire pit. Jack then confronts Oogie, who sets off several lethal traps, which Jack nimbly avoids. Oogie tries to escape, but Jack uses a single loose thread hanging from the bogeyman's sewn rag structure to rip him open, exposing the bugs that he is made of. He falls apart, and most of his bugs fall into the fire pit. The last one is squashed by Santa, who then reprimands Jack before setting off to deliver his presents to the children of the world. Jack asks Sally how she got into Oogie's lair in the first place and he realises that she was trying to help Jack because she has feelings for him. When Jack and Sally return to Halloween Town, the citizens rejoice that Jack is alive. Moments later, Santa is seen in the sky, making snow fall over Halloween Town to show that there are no hard feelings between himself and Jack. The townspeople are confused by the snow at first, but soon begin to play happily in it. Jack follows Sally out into the graveyard after seeing the Doctor with his new creation. Jack and Sally sing a romantic song together and then share a passionate kiss on top of the spiral hill in the graveyard. Zero watches them from afar before flying into the night sky forming a bright star shape and ending the film. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Pterano, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Slimer, Stay Puft, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Pete, Ozzy and Strut, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, and Screech and Thud guest star in this film. *The only reason Scooby-Doo and the gang guest star in this film is because this takes place in Halloween Town and every mystery they solve involves a monster. *The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket have met Jack Skellington and Zero before and faced Oogie Boogie before in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. *This is the only Land Before Time crossover with a 1990's Disney animated theatrical film that guest stars Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. This is because the four characters usually have their own adventures in Lion King crossovers with most Disney animated films. *The only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew in this film are Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Genie, while King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, and Roger Rabbit will be in SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Unlike Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, the Scooby-Doo films, the Aladdin films, the Mickey Mouse films, and the Looney Tunes films. *Like in Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas (in which Ash and Pikachu followed Jack into the woods while Misty, Togepi, and Brock stayed in Halloween Town at the beginning), Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, The Vultures, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Genie, Mickey, and Pluto will follow Jack in the woods while Simba, Nala, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Bugs, Daffy, Ttark, Woody, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Pterano, Slimer, and Stay Puft will stay in Halloween Town at the beginning of this film. *''Aladdin'' was released on home video in 1993, the same year The Nightmare Before Christmas was released in theaters. *''The Lion King'' was first released in theaters in 1994, the same year The Nightmare Before Christmas was first released on home video and both The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure and The Return of Jafar were released on directly to home video. *''The Jungle Book'', Pinocchio, The Lion King, Aladdin, the Mickey Mouse series, and The Nightmare Before Christmas were all made by Disney. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Christmas Films Category:Halloween Movies